The Pocky Game
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A continuation of Usui and Misaki's little 'game' from chapter 37 ;D enjoy!


**So I know we were all longing for more since the conclusion of Together, so here is a little sweet something to hold you over from depression :3 I believe we all remember chapter 37 and how we all nearly fainted from cuteness, yes? I am here to make you remember those feelings ;3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

* * *

><p>The Pocky Game<p>

Why were her eyes wandering across the classroom nonchalantly toward him?

Why was her heart fluttering even more than usual when she did so?

Why was she even looking at him in the first place?

Misaki shook her head quickly as she straightened up in her seat and faced forward, squaring her shoulders and puffing out her chest as if to prove to herself that she was too prideful to admit what she was feeling.

Of course she knew she was madly in love with Usui – not many girls in the school were _not_ – but she somehow found it odd that she could admit it so easily to herself. Ever since that time he had met her in the classroom alone before the class President re-election, she could not get him off of her mind.

_I feel like one of those girls from the soap operas Mom watches. And I don't like it._ She thought as she tried to refocus on the lesson being taught before her. Misaki noticed her friends, Sakura and Shizuko shooting her questioning glances from their seats, but she just shook her head at them both and looked forward, though she could not keep her eyes from periodically wandering back toward a certain blonde boy's seat.

She debated in her thoughts what good looking at him would do her anyway, when, before she knew it, the bell had rung and lunch was announced. She pushed her desk next to her friends' and they commenced their idle chatter as they began eating. Misaki's golden eyes strayed multiple times from the faces of her friends toward Usui, but once they had wandered several times, she was caught.

"Misaki-chan? What have you been staring at all morning?" Sakura prodded her in the side and Misaki jumped and turned her attention back to her friends. "You've been spacing out a lot. Is everything okay?" Her pink-haired friend asked.

"Ah, y-yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm just having trouble focusing today for...some reason."

"Ah but I don't think the question is _what_ you were looking at," Shizuko broke in with a smirk. "But _whom._"

"W-What?" The President blurted. "You're deranged."

"No, you were definitely looking at someone in particular." The way Shizuko sang the last word suggested she knew exactly who the person in question was.

"I wasn't looking at anyone." Misaki huffed. "I was just spacing out. You know how it is. Even the Student Council President has her off days." She defended.

"I'm pretty sure you were looking at someone." Her companion persisted tauntingly.

"Can we drop this, please?" She whimpered. "I wasn't looking at anyone."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Shizuko's eyes gleamed.

"Aw, come on Shizuko-chan leave her alone," Sakura cut in. Miskai shot her a grateful smile, but it only lasted a second as Sakura went on. "I'm sure she was just looking at Usui-san."

"S-Sakura!"Misaki cried.

"Oops! Were we not supposed to say it out loud? Sorry, I just assumed we knew since it was so obvious."

Misaki stared blankly at her friends as they giggled. She eventually slumped her shoulders with a 'hmph' and leaned her elbow on her desk, her face in her palm. She closed her eyes to make her friends believe she was taking a short nap, and they took the hint and continued to talk amongst themselves. Misaki opened one eye and sought out the cause of her tormented heart.

He was sitting with some other boys in the class, munching on a stick of chocolate Pocky. The sight of the candy brought back the same memory from earlier, when they had been alone together in the classroom and he had forced her to play that game...

"How childish." She muttered to herself. "Making me play games with him. _He _was the one playing games with _me_." She blinked and opened her other eye to give his profile her undivied attention for a moment. "Baka Usui." She mumbled, turning away from him and returing to her lunch.

The rest of the day dragged by until school was over. The class was dismissed after they had bowed and the students leisurely stood from their seats. Misaki was about to regroup with her friends, but before she could reach them, she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to find her eyes locked with emerald ones, merely inches away.

"Usui?" She jumped, stepping back a few paces. "W-What are you-?"

"Say, Prez, why don't you meet me in the Student Council room? There's no meeting today, right?"

"Hold on. What do you-"

"Okay sounds good. I'll see you there in 5 minutes." He smiled before slipping away into the dispersing crowd of students.

"What was that all about?" Sakura came up on Misaki's left as Shizuko came on her right. "Going on a date with Usui-san?"

"What? No! He's just being weird. Asking me to-" She cut herself off before she could say too much, but it seemed by the knowing looks her friends gave her that it was already obvious what had just happened between them.

"Okay, we can take a hint. Let's go, Sakura-san." Shizuko took the shorter girl's arm and pulled her away, leaving Misaki to deal with her confused thoughts. _Well, it's not like he gave me any choice_. She thought, telling herself it was just reasoning and not an excuse to go see him.

She filtered out into the hallway and trudged to the Student Council meeting room which was supposed to remain vacant after school today. _Even on my one day off, he still makes me come here._ She sighed inwardly as she opened the door to the room.

Usui was already there, sitting on the desk in the front of the room, his long legs bent over the side and a piece of Pocky in his mouth.

"What's this all about, Baka Usui?" She asked, her clipped voice telling him she had little time to waste with him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He wondered, tilting his head toward her and biting down on his treat. "You were the one staring at me all day, were you not?"

"Wha...W-What are you talking about?" She retorted lamely. "You didn't look at me once! How did you..." She trailed off and he smirked. He thought she stopped speaking because of embarrassment and was about to tease her a little more, but for once she was the one who was going to call _him_ out.

"I'm _not_ embarrassed," she said sharply, cutting him off before he could voice his taunts. "There's no way you could have known I was looking at you," she stepped up to him until she was right in front of him, their eyes level, her lips smirking in triumph. "Unless you were looking at me too."

Usui held his tongue; she had him there.

He merely cleared his throat and swallowed the rest of his Pocky, letting her have her moment.

She tapped her foot rhythmically with annoyance while glaring at him before she realized he was keeping quiet on purpose to irk her. "What did you want me here for?" She blurted at last. He smirked, satisfied that although she had pinned him on one matter he had still managed to come out on top annoyance-wise.

"Oh nothing much," he said casually, digging into his box of treats and withdrawing another stick, popping it into his mouth with a crunch. "I just figured you might be hungry." He smirked as he jumped off the desk and approached her.

"Are you serious?" She snorted disbelievingly, standing her ground. He stopped a few feet away from her, staring suavely but with a challenge in his eyes which her eyes reflected, daring him to move any closer.

"I know you couldn't stop thinking about me since the last time we were together," he leaned in, daring her to move away but she did not budge. "And yes, I know you felt that way, because I felt the same way, Ayuzawa."

She grimaced as she was forced to take a grudging step back.

"So then Prez, answer my question," he closed in on her and she found herself trapped against the wall. "Are you hungry?"

She looked up at him with that trademark Ayuzawa smirk with the sparkle in her golden eyes that sneered 'bring it on', her irises narrowed challengingly.

"Extremely." She responded aloud.

"Glad to hear it." He nodded in satisfaction.

Reaching down into the box of Pocky, he withdrew a stick and both their gazes locked on the chocolatey treat. Misaki knew exactly what was coming and was utterly baffled as to why she was not as strung up as she thought she would be; rather than being flustered and blushing about it, the only emotion she could feel coursing through her body was the rush of a challenge that she could not deny nor lose.

He dangled the cracker stick between their faces like a pendulum before she huffed, "Let's get on with it."

He obeyed and gripped one end between his teeth, offering her the other side. Warily, Misaki bit down but not enough to break it, the warm chocolate melting onto her tongue.

Gradually, the boy and girl inched closer and closer to the center, Usui's smirk ever constant, while Misaki grimaced as they neared in proximity. At the last second, she bit down and broke the stick, pulling away and swallowing her half cunningly. Usui gave her a hurt look, like that of a puppy who had been denied his favorite treat, but she ignored the sympathy she thought she wanted to feel. "You made me come in here on my day off. Plus you have a whole box full. I can't let you have your way _every _time, otherwise you'd get bored, right?" She reasoned, crossing her arms.

"Two things," he corrected. "One, how could I ever get bored with you?" He wondered, pressing his forehead against hers before she hissed and shied away. "And two, _you_ just lost round one."

"W-What?" She blurted.

"The same rules still apply from our last game, you know; whoever breaks off first loses." He grinned like a sly wolf who had just caught the girl with the picnic basket.

"Y...You jerk..." she grunted. "You know I couldn't refuse a challenge..."

"Yep." He admitted, happily. "Now for round two."

"Yeah, yeah." She said dismissively, although on the inside she was impatient for another try.

Usui pulled out another stick and they bit onto their respective ends. This time, they edged closer to the middle than they had the first time, but at the last moment, Misaki gave a sharp tug on her end which cause his end to snap off. She swallowed and gave him a triumphant look.

"No fair." He snorted lightly.

"Oops. My bad. Looks like it's one to one." She snickered.

"Let the real games begin." He declared.

They went through four more sticks of Pocky this way, always sabotaging the other in order to make them break off. Usui even resorted to poking her in the stomach to make her laugh and let go.

"That was dirty." She huffed.

"Whoever said we were playing fair?" He asked, reaching for another stick. Only three remained. "I won't lose anymore no matter what Ayuzawa does."

"Same here." She vowed as she bit down on her end.

Their eyes locked like hyenas' as they nibbled on the Pocky, softly tugging and yanking but not hard enough to risk breaking their own side. Neither gave until their lips were millimeters apart. Their noses brushed as they moved closer until at last their lips met and the snack disappeared. Usui kissed her gently at first and moved to wrap his arm around her waist, but just before he could pull her in she shoved him away, choking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she gagged. "Just swallowed weirdly." They waited until she got her breath back before Usui pulled out the second stick; though the first round of the final three had ended in disaster, they were both determined to enjoy the final two.

Misaki looked at him apologetically for choking but he nodded dismissively as they bit down on the second-to-last treat. The girl was intent to make up for her mistake as she quickly gobbled up her half, licking her lips clean of smeared chocolate in a way that Usui found absolutely irresistible.

She kissed him this time, passionately, as passionately as she could. He was taken aback and almost broke the liplock but managed to stop himself at the last second and pushed forward instead.

This kiss lasted significantly longer and was significantly better in all aspects from the last one. Past the slight taste of cracker and chocolate, there was still the unmistakable tastes of him and her on both ends. Before Misaki had quite finished her kiss, however, Usui stepped back, much to her discontent.

"Hey!" She complained. "You're the one always making fun of how I can't last long enough." She glowered up at him.

"Sorry. But I can't let you outdo me just yet."

She opened her mouth to protest, but caught his hint; the fact that she had been able to hold her own meant that she had won round two, which was enough to make her comply without another word.

Usui pulled the final stick out of the box and they clamped their teeth onto their respective ends. There was a spark of challenge in their eyes and in the air now, so thick it was nearly edible like the candy; neither was prepared to lose this tied game.

As they moved closer, they both seemed to catch the others' motives to winning and wound up doing the same things. As their lips touched the Pocky broke and they each swallowed their pieces quickly to get it out of the way so that they may continue with the best part.

To Usui's surprise, Misaki managed to take control, and he let her, following her lead as their mouths collided. They both closed their eyes and she reached up and grasped his shirt, gently pushing him back and moving forward with him until he stood against the wall. She strained up to meet his lips as best she could and pulled on his tie to bring him down closer to her, an action which he obeyed eagerly. He was silently amazed at how fervent she was, and with a smirk, realized just how badly she had been missing this.

He let her have her fun for a good minute or two before he could hold back no longer.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him as she willingly accepted, pressing their lips closer together. Their breathing was ragged and heavy, and Misaki was just about to step away, yet Usui was just getting started and had other plans.

The fact that they were in a classroom at the high school quitted their minds as he moved her backward and he stepped away from the wall.

With great skill, as though he had always wanted to do it and had practiced countless times in his mind, he pushed her down onto her back on one of the desks without breaking the kiss. His long fingers grasped her upturned wrists, the cuffs rolled down her arms and the ribbon of her uniform's collar became loose and undone. He leaned down on top of her, their legs entwined like their fingers.

He then moved one hand behind her head to separate it from the hard desk, placing his other hand on her chest, which was heaving, but they were both so lost in the moment that neither truly minded the shortness of their breaths. She reached up and grasped his tie again, pulling him down against her.

Their minds were blank, their bodies lost in the wonderful passion of affection they felt toward one another.

Usui then sat down in the chair of the desk and, still leaning over her, kept the kiss unbroken. She turned slightly onto her side to face him, but the air was too short in supply for them to keep it up much longer.

She kissed him one last time before he pulled away, sitting at the desk with his arms folded before him, as though he had just ran 5 miles. She lie on her side, looking up at him with both weariness and triumph, but mainly the latter, her soft, black hair spilling out over her shoulders and chest as she panted madly.

It took them both a few moments to regain their voices before Misaki spoke up.

"That..." she gasped. "That was..." she could not finish for lack of breath.

"Amazing?" He filled in. "The best thing ever? Yes it was." He agreed.

He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her towards him. She let out a small yelp as he let her fall into his lap and he held her there. She would have complained, but she was far too exhausted for it now, so she just let him hold her like that for a while. He ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes as she waited for her heartbeat to return to normal.

At last it was silently agreed that they needed to be going soon and he let her stand before he got to his feet as well. The two students looked absolutely disheveled, but the emotions they had experienced had been far more than worth the misfortune of their clothing.

"Here, wait." The President stopped him before he could leave. "Let me fix your tie. I messed it up." She reached forward and adjusted the material, tightening it slightly. Then, making a snap decision, she tugged on it quickly, and strained up to kiss him one last time before she came back down.

He smiled mischievously and took his turn.

"Oh. It seems your ribbon is messed up as well." He noted, letting his fingers glide beneath her chin and against the base of her throat, making her shiver. She closed her eyes expectantly until she felt his lips and kissed him back coyly for as long as it lasted, which did not seem long enough. He finished tightening her ribbon before standing back and looking down at her. "Well now, will that keep you satisfied for a while at least?" He wondered.

"Baka Usui." She huffed. "If anything, now this will only make me think about you _more_." Her cheeks turned red.

"Well then that's good," he decided. "That means we can do this more often."

"I'm...I'm not complaining." She admitted ruefully.

"Me neither." Then, their gazes were directed at the red, empty Pocky box and they shared a smirk.

"You know?" Misaki locked gazes with him. "I quite like The Pocky Game."

"Me too." He chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, the fluff overload! I love it so! I'm gonna need to start thinking up new situations for these two that I haven't used yet that are just as fluffy! It's gonna be tough...ideas? :D**

**Please review! **


End file.
